


The Scars of War

by vicnic90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Angst, Arc Reactor Failure, Dog Tags, M/M, Praise Kink, SteveTony Games 2020, Team Angst, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90
Summary: Stark men might be made of iron, but 1940's army tags are made of weaker means.----When Steve puts the shield through the arc reactor it causes the coolant to leak out and the core to heat up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87
Collections: Team Angst





	The Scars of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphic_Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/gifts).



> Written for the SteveTony Games 2020 and the angst fill of "Steve's Dog Tags". Additional prompts are praise kink, aftercare, non - linear narrative, Stark men are made of iron, and it wasn't worth it. 
> 
> Man, oh man. I haven't written in 4 years, so please be gentle! This is dedicated to my dark darlings, the anti-soulmates. Especially Sapph who took my small idea and ran with it, this was their thought child.

Scars are the physical manifestation of lessons learned. They remind us that fire is hot, knives are sharp, that some people can’t be trusted, and everything has a price. They commemorate nights we can’t remember and battles won. Scars tell the story of a life well lived. Risk and reward documented in the landscape of skin. 

Some scars are faded and small, hiding the horror left behind. Some are vibrant, refusing to dismiss a turbulent past. People are as unique as the scars they wear. Some hid the wars they’ve won with makeup or long sleeves. Some wear them like a decorated war veteran. 

But some scars never heal.

The shield came down and broke the casing of the arc reactor. And Tony Stark’s heart. He looked at the star covered disk embedded in the suit. He felt Steve drop beside him, exhaustion taking over his body. But Tony only felt heat radiating from the fractures splitting through the armor. Is this what heartbreak feels like? An all consuming pain that starts in your chest that sends an earthquake through your body? Is this what it’s like to be loved by Steve Rogers?

Steve pulled the shield out of the suit, the sound of metal on metal muffled by the blood rushing through his ears. It felt like Steve ripped his heart out of his body then too. He yells at Steve to leave the shield so that he can take something from Steve too. When Steve and Bucky are gone, Tony realizes that the arc reactor has shattered along with his soul. 

Stark men might be made of iron, but 1940s army tags are made of weaker means.

Tony gasped as his orgasm hit, moaning for Steve as the aftershocks cascaded through his body. The night started at the restaurant where Steve teased him with a vibrating plug that led to a long session of intricate rope designs and denied orgasms. That had been about 2 hours ago.

“You did wonderful, Tony. You were perfect for me. I knew you could do it,” Steve panted. He preened from the gentle endearments, the flush down his chest was a beautiful contrast to the blue knots Steve laid earlier. The harness branched out from a steel ring that clinked against the dog tags with each thrust reminding him who he belonged to. 

Steve untied his arms and legs from the restraints one by one. He massaged away the tension from sore muscles and whispered affection on his skin. “So good for me, Tony. You took me so well.” He left the harness for last, trailing kisses after the rope on Tony’s chest.

“How did you get this scar on your side?” Steve asked once Tony had been safely tucked in his arms. Fingers followed the white, jagged line that ran under his arm.

“Hm?”

“It’s different from the ones from the arc reactor. Looks older.” 

He sighed against Steve’s neck, “I fell from a tree when I was 8. Jarvis about had a heart attack.” Steve’s chuckle rumbled through his body.

“You were wonderful tonight. How are you feeling?” Steve asked. The blush crept onto his cheeks again, warmth from the simple praise made his stomach flip.

“Good. I think the tags helped, felt more connected to you.”

Steve nodded, “Good, keep them. Wear them to know that I’m always with you and I love you.”

The thousands of inventions made were worth the scars on his hands. The battles won were worth the scars on his legs. The lives saved were worth the scars on his chest. But as the reactor coolant leaked from the cracks and the heated nickel-copper alloy melted to his skin, he decided that it wasn’t worth it. Love was not worth the scar of ‘Steve Rogers’ branded over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me, gently, in the comments.


End file.
